The Boom House
by WadeWittyson
Summary: In a world where a boy can live his whole life and not know he has ten sisters, Baron Boom will be tasked by his father to fight for the friendship of each of his step sisters before their family trip is over. This fic answers the question, what would The Loud House be without the house? Without that family dynamic? Without Rita Loud as the mother? Also there's superpowered action.
1. 1 New Start of Beginnings

Thunder rolled and crashed among the clouds, the wind howled making the branches of old trees creak and rain poured down like a static over the world. Yes it was a dark and stormy night but really that was most nights for the man in the rain. The difference now was that he had to deal with it.

The mans name is unimportant, it might have been Benny or Banks or some other name that started with the letter B. It had changed so many times that he wasn't even sure to himself what it was.

He was tall, he was lanky, he had a big nose and obsidian black eyes that looked like it had seen infinity. A gust of wind pulled his hood off and sent the ends of his yellow raincoat snapping. With the rain matting down his brown hair he called out, "Knives!!! KNIVES!!!"

The thunder crashed again and this time it was accompanied with lightning that bared everything, for the shortest of moments, in black and white. In that moment you might have seen that his face looked broken with his eyes hastly searching the forest. You might have noticed an assortment of objects such as binoculars, glasses and torches frozen in the air along with the raindrops as if they had just materialized into existence. Finally, for the briefest of milliseconds, you might have seen the baby swaddled with cloth in his arms, cold and wailing with a voice that was drowned out by the world.

"KNIIIIIVVES!!!" He shouted again.

Lightning pierced the sky and something broke inside him. A truth he was forced to accept that would attempt to tear through him for years to come. He looked down at the mud, then at the baby and decided to turn around.

A butterfly yawned, the wind rustled the world and sunlight had just started to peek over the horizon, sending orange beams shooting through the forest, casting shadows behind trees that, from an angle, perfectly framed Boom Cabin in all its wooden and glassy glory.

That "cabin" being three stories tall and a football field wide had fifty rooms that were fully furnished with more than what you could imagine and with just enough inside to satisfy a retired zillionaire.

And its here, in a closet like room located in the corner of the third floor, accessible only by a door that was painted over, Baron Boom woke up.

It was a beautiful start to the day outside, sadly, Baron wasn't quite interested in any of it. What he was interested in was his camera. It was bulky, shaped like a rectangle, with a digital interface and at least three different ways to charge it. Outdated and a clear remnant from the early two thousands, it was gifted to him by his father when Baron was just five years old and, now fourteen, was still as interested in it as the day it was received.

Barons room was barely big enough for the small drawer and bed side-by-side. Placing the camera on the desk, he checked his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he patted his night shirt down and combed his hair with his hands.

"Check please," he said to himself testing his voice before pressing a big silver button on top of the camera that started the recording.

"Baron Boom here innn," he turned around to look at the digital clock on the wall before going back toward the camera.

"6:25 in the morning of January 28. Now, first thing to mind first thing to mind, uh,

reluctantly crouched at the starting line,

engines pumping and thumping in time,

The green light flashes, the flags go up,

Churning and burning, they yearn for the cup."

Baron smiled quietly to himself and at the camera, "Cake - The Distance, go listen to it."

The kid sighed to himself, "Wish I could churn and burn, anyway, first order of the day."

The boy reached over and pulled a thread bare toy chicken from his bed and placed it on the table taking up half the camera. "Hello Cool Chick," Baron said with a little smile.

"Second order of the day," looking at the camera he held up three fingers and counted them down before pointing at the door. "Knock."

He waited a second.

He waited another seond.

Flicking his eyes over to the digital clock it now read 6:30 a.m. The usual time Anne, one of the only three maids of the house, came to wake him up. Because even though he choose this room because it felt secret, it really wasn't.

"Weird," Baron said with his brows pressed together in confusion. "Very odd."

Reaching over he pushed the button on the camera again and ended the recording, then, going to the door, he swung it outward and saw that no one was in the hall way.

"Anne?" He called out.

"Master Baron," the blonde maid said appearing after turning a corner. She was in the usual uniform, a black and white gown but she had a big red travel bag with her and sweat shined on her forehead, "Your father dropped in for a visit and your grandfathers entertaining him on the first floor. You're to change and pack immediately Baron, you'll be leaving with your father."

The boys eyes were wide.

"Oh," was the only thing Baron replied with before the bag was pushed into his arms.

"It's oh so sudden," Anne said a little out of breath. "But you're finally going on a vacation," she gave him a reassuring smile. "Make use of the homeschooling, okay?"

And with that she went back down the stairs and disappeared.

"Oh," Baron repeated, blinking at the bag he was given. "Ok."


	2. 2 Still the Start Part: 2

In Boom Cabin a little comotion was happening.

They were in the main room of the first floor, an open space that doubled as a ballroom complete with open gigantic double doors that flooded the place with early orange light, a golden stairway led to the upper floors and a rich red rug was underfoot. Doors and decor mixed into each other while a crystal chandelier the size of a small car hung from the ceiling.

Though the cabin was usually quiet, only filled with sound when Baron was homeschooled or when Hetherington had friends over, today all the doors were open. A jet was humming right outside the main entrance, animal headed servants had come off it and were running around restocking and father and son were busy arguing.

"You're leaving so soon?" Mr. Hetherington Boom asked with as much gease as he could inflict even though he was still in his nightgown with an open bottle of Champaign and a glass in hand. "Stay the night, who knows? Maybe I could convince you to retire too."

The younger Mr. Boom shook his head. "I'm just here to pick up Baron, and then we'll go our way." He checked his watch and continued pacing the floor.

They were quite the duo, the old man had stark white hair, a mustache just under a handlebar and a potbelly that he was proud of. Wrinkles were on his face but they were small and at the edges, his tongue was as sharp as ever but his eyes were starting to fog. For someone hitting his sixties, he wasn't looking to bad.

Boom on the other hand was a striking image of what Hetherington looked like in his early thirties, he was tall and lanky, with chestnut hair, a big nose and deep diamond blue eyes a gal could get lost in.

"I still don't understand why you're taking Baron with you, I've been training him and I've got to say I'm doing a better job second time around," Hetherington said proudly pouring into his glass.

"I doubt that," Boom replied frankly. "Besides. It's all part of the plan dad, my plan,"

"You mean just like the one that landed me here in the middle of nowhere, hAH! How'd that work out for you?" The old man persisted leaning on a decorative statue that was worth more than the jet outside while sipping Champaign.

Boom stopped pacing and glared at him, "You would know."

"Dad?" A familiar high voice said.

Both men turned and saw Baron standing at the top of the stairway, with black hair and caramel skin, he was dressed in a small business outfit complete with a crooked tie and dark sunglasses to cover his eyes. With a big red bag in tow, he was a darker reflection of his father, but the most important feature was the smile that stretched his face.

Baron was excited. Baron was beyond excited. It wasn't just because they were going somewhere, Baron had been outside the Mansion, to mountains and beaches, to forests and cities. It wasn't just that he was going to have a break from chores and work, he liked moving he liked helping.

He was excited because his father was here and everything seemed to promise that they would do those all those things and more together. The guy that came around once or twice a year to give gifts, the man who taught him to watch movies, play videos games and read books, the dad who he'd here whispers of awe from servants. That guy.

"Dad?!" Baron said again seeping excitement and disbelief.

"There's the prince," Boom said to himself and snapping his fingers. A flash of blue light and suddenly Baron was standing next to them stumbling and trying not to let go of his bag.

"Neat trick," the giddy boy said.

"Neatest of tricks!" Boom echoed with a genuine little smile. "Still got the eyes I see?" He joked tapping the side of the head.

Baron was bouncing inside, "Why'd I lose them?"

"Wait, hold on a minute," Hetherington said with just a hint of desperation. "Barons still got chores and lessons to do, your not just gonna let him go right? I mean its character building for goodness sake! Am I right Baron?"

"We-well, I uh-"

His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got a schedule to keep and Barons part of it. There'll be maids to do his chores and I'm sure he wouldn't mind a vacation from his lessons. Besides, I'm his only parent right? I gotta exercise that, do a little family bonding and stuff." He stated with a challenging look.

"Bye grandad!" Baron said racing out the door with Boom following.

"Bye Baron," The grandfather called, a little deflated. "Oh! Eh, Boom?"

The father turned around, "Hmm?"

"I do hope you'll do better."

Boom smiled at the old man, "I know I will," he said before leaving.

"So where we going dad!?" Baron asked loudly to be heard over the roar of the jet.

Checking his watch Boom replied, "We'll be going to our house in Washington, after thaaaat..." Boom cut himself of as the wind suddenly picked up, he squinted at the sky.

"Dang it," he muttered.

A helicopter, big, bulky and mean descended. It was the type of helicopter made for war, the ones with the mounted minigun inside and with metal so strong only a direct hit from a rocket could bring it down. Boom knew that something bad was riding it.

"Baron get up on the jet," Boom said taking the boys bag and hurriedly pushing him towards the stairs that were let down.

Baron looked at the helicopter in the sky and his eyes widened when he asked, "Wait! Whats going-," but he never got to finish the question as before the helicopter could ground itself a woman with a long face and even longer red hair jumped down from it and landed in between them and the jet.

Fished headed servants and maids with cat ears hurriedly scampered to get away while not looking like they were running and Hetherington watched all this with an amused face leaning on the front door, Champaign and glass in hand.

The woman was wearing what any respectable C.I.A. member would wear. A white undershirt, a dark blue open coat, matching tie, striped slacks, sharp black shoes and black sunglasses, yet unlike a C.I.A. member a special pin glinted on her chest.

Boom stood straighter, gave her a sly smile, and a wry look.

"Oh it's just you Saren," Baron said relaxing a little.

"Yes, It's just me," the blonde backup and not C.I.A. worker said glaring at Boom. "Get on the jet Baron, I have things to discuss with your father."


	3. 3 Justification Station

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" Saren Pop said crossing her arms in an attempt to keep the her cool.

They were in the lounge area of the jet headed to Washington. Baron had been given the only room with an actual bed in the vehicle and was exploring to the fullest how the toilet on a plane worked, clouds raced past the jets windows and raindrops were starting to sprinkle down on the world.

Saren was annoyed at everything. It had taken her three days to track down Boom and now that she had been breathing down his neck for the past thirty minutes she wouldn't even be given the time of day.

She had been Booms assistant for years now, had accompanied him all over the world and had even been introduced to Baron. She had seen many things and thought she knew who he was, what he liked and what he wanted to do. She was clearly proven wrong today.

I should have known something was up, she thought, waiting for an answer from the million dollar man lounging in front of her on a million dollar sofa.

Boom stretched and sunk further into the couch scratching his chin. "Maybe," he said.

"You've kidnapped eleven children," Saren continued. She hadn't been surprised at the happening but had been caught unaware enough to be disappointed at it.

"When you say it like that you could make anything sound bad," Boom said looking at the roof.

The blonde took a deep breath, "So let me get this straight, your plan to keep your sanity and redeem yourself is to kidnap all your ex's children, in the middle of a school year, and then magically charm them all, so that when you return what you've stolen they'll tell their mothers how great of a guy you were and that they should totally forgive you for all your past sins. And you were going to achieve all this by using Baron as a bridge from you to them."

She forced a smiled at him that had something past disbelief, it was more a mixture of anger, pity and melancholy from the realization that she had to deal with this shit.

"Now hold on a minute," Boom said, standing up ready to justify himself.

"No!" Saren exploded at her employer, "You just made me go on a wild goose chase for an entire week to an island of the coast of India that doesn't exist! Just so that you could satisfy your own ego and lift your self-esteem by disturbing the lives of children you probably don't even know the names to? What's next! You gonna fight all their evil husbands and boyfriends and win them like some kind of sex trophy?!"

A moment of silence passed. Boom raised a hand and opened his mouth for a retort but nothing came to mind. He scrunched his brow, he had thought this through hadn't he?

As realization came to his face the smugness evaporated and the sparkle in his eyes was replaced with something hard, a chain heavier than iron curled around Booms stomach and the tear inside him threatened to open again.

"I need this, okay?" he said to no one in particular looking at the floor with his hands on his hips. "And it's your job to help me with what I need," he stated looking her in the eye, determination written stern on his face.

Saren sat down on the couch opposite to Boom and deflated. "You know," she said conversationally. "As your assistant, as your secretary, bodyguard, friend and backup, I can't help you if I'm not here by your side."

Seeing that Boom wasn't looking her, she closed her eyes and counting to three, and decided she still had stuff to do, "So how are we gonna do this?"

Boom looked up with his mouth open ready to thank her and apologize, but he stopped himself, and simply nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna need a plan. Something concrete and direct."

"Were going to have to return them," Saren inserted.

Boom blinked, "What?"

Saren shifted in her seat and looked at him, "The children Boom, we have to return them. This is between you and their mothers. Not them."

"No, no," he said firmly waving a hand. "I want them to be a part of this. I want them to know I exist, that I can help them. Most of these kids have grown up with only half a family, I can fill that half Saren, if I wasn't their for them in the past I can be their for them now."

Unconsciously, he had started pacing around the floor.

Faulty, flawed, fragile. "Well then," She stated sitting straight. "Let's start planning."


	4. 4 Opponents, Foreshadowing, yada yada

Walking through a part of the garden, the orange sunset had just started to begin when the girl had found a bench to sit and think on. She had a lot to think on.

Down hearted she sating down replaying in her mind the events of the past week.

She had been a freshman at the local college campus studying for less than a semester when she saw the jet arrive from her room on he third floor of her dorm.

Black and white, it had landed on the wide gravel field. At first she had just dismissed it as another kid showing of a new toy, there were quite a lot of those, when suddenly a cock headed man and a hen headed woman stepped out. They were dressed identically in black shiny suites and sunglasses.

A little crowd was starting to watch them down below when the man approached a working student in a guard uniform. They talked for a while and eventually she had gotten bored and turned away.

Not ten minutes later a knock was heard on her door. Naturally she opened it and was surprised to see the chicken people, before she could even say a word, the woman sprayed her face with something. She could still remember the heavy smell of rose and the arm that caught her before she fainted.

After coming back to consciousness she had woken up in the mansion.

Deep breaths, she told herself sighing deeply, relaxing herself. What do I know?

Obviously she had been kidnapped by the chicken head people.

Was this part of a whole scheme? With almost everyone in the mansion having some animal trait on their head she had reluctant to ask around questions and socialize with them.

That said though, they certainly weren't. The maids gave her anything she'd even show an inkling of interest in and chatted a lot, even if all the conversations were one sided as all she would ever ask where questions.

She'd gotten a lot of answers from them.

What was this place? Boom Mansion.

Whose mansion was this? Mr. Booms.

Where was this? They didn't know.

Why was she here? They didn't know.

Could she leave? They didn't know.

Testing that last one she asked explicitly for supplies and a backpack, she had found it a little weird that no one stopped.

Walking out of the mansion and into the forest, she'd gotten far when the fading light forced her to stop. She hadn't asked for a tent but that didn't stop her from finding someplace dry and sleeping. When morning came she walked some more.

Thoughts were coming in on how big this forest was, it might have been so wide that she could walk for weeks and not find a way out and just when she was about to turn around the mansion appeared in front of here.

The girl sighed, she wasn't even surprised or angry. Walking back in the staff greeted her as if nothing had ever happened and she locked herself in her room. Shiting magic.

For the one week she had been here, all her time had been spent either thinking in her room, questioning servants or getting fooled by magic. The world was probably mocking her.

I hope you're looking for me mom, she thought to herself sulkily.

Back in the now she looked down at her hands sleepily and she saw that, unconsciously, she had started to assemble a revolver from parts that had just appeared.

Turning it in her hands the sunset glinted off of it making it look like it was colored gold instead of grey in some places. It was shiny, smooth, and when she flipped the it open, loaded. She sighed again, it would take more than a week to push her there.

Standing up she stretched and felt the tiredness that had spread around her body. Taking form she chucked the gun as far as she could disappearing it into the bushes.

She continued walking until she came to a section of the garden that she hadn't seen before, not unusual considering the size of it. Siding the path were gold bell shaped flowers that grew on the tips of tall stalks with bushes of thick dark red leaves flourishing under them, dark shadows made the colors stark and it was here that she saw the two girls.

They were clearly sisters, and maybe even twins as they both looked around eight or seven. Both were skinny with pale blue eyes, milky skin and sharp noses. One half of their hair was so blonde it looked almost white and the other half was dyed a metalic silver, yet aside from their faces they couldn't have looked more different.

The girl on the right was wearing a faded pink dress and a toy tiara on her head while the girl on the right was in ragged overalls with a rough red hat.

"Держу пари, мы не можем ударить эту вещь," the pink girl said matter of factly in a high voice.

"Спорим, мы можем," the other said roughly.

Thinking they weren't anything special, she decided to walk around them.

A flash of harsh white light surprised her and turning around her eyes widened further when two little girls were balancing a rocket launcher between them. A shadow of confusion crossed her face before the teen looked up at what they were aiming, her jaw dropped when she saw the plane.

Another teen might have panicked. Bee Rose didn't get panicked. It just wasn't in her and she never questioned it, what was a will to do action.

Running the short distance between her and the girls she didn't have a plan, but in her mind, it would work out in the end.

Yet as this fiasco went down outside few people indoors gave more than a minute to ponder the muffled boom of the outside world.

From the indoor basketball court an energetic beat was blaring out of the speakers at max volume as a dark skinned teen effortlessly jumped up to slam dunk the ring not even noticing the rumble over the flutter of her heart and rush of excitement that put a smile on her face.

In the theater room, the boom was over shadowed by the shrill note a lanky girl shredded on an electric guitar. Rocking a boys hairstyle, purple clothes, and high on music, her concentration was one-hundred percent on her performance.

Another with long brown hair and a yellow skirt sat in the floor listening. A notebook and pen in hand, she hoped for some inspiration when she happened to look out the window only to see the explosion perfectly framed in the window.

And in a toy room at the other side of the mansion a little girl with shoulder length black hair saw it. She was on the floor next to a giggling toddler who kept handing her soft cookies that she would put into her mouth just to make the baby laugh. She wasn't surprised by the explosion, she expected it even and turned her attention back to the baby knowing that the world would work out in the end.

Outside a girl with slanted eyes and dark hair was in the woods when she saw it. Yellow balls had fallen out of the plane before the explosion but one came out of the thick smoke flaming headed her way.


	5. 5 Set up to THAT moment

The jet, soaring like a silver bullet across the sky, was stopped in its hypothetical tracks when a rocket, suddenly appearing from below, hit it square in the rear. An explosion, strong enough to shake the nearby manor shredded the plane, or moe precisely, would have shredded it if the jet wasn't worth a small country.

Instead the jet glided out of the smoke cloud, it's mettalic exterior burning bright red making It look like a phoenix as it landed in the woods below, before the heat reached the gas tank making a second weaker explosion that created a smoke trail that quickly rose toward the sky like a twisted bean stalk. A void of shifting black and greys against the crystal sky.

Somewhere, a girl in yellow was pressing her face against the window, silently taking in the majestic beauty that unfolded in seconds. A single tear fell from her face.

Moments before impact red lights flooded the jet and a blaring alarm jolted Baron out of his bed. Saren opened the door and tossed the boy a small yellow disk with a black seal in the middle before dashing away.

The yellow disk was a velocity absorbing bubble generator. The idea was that when you broke the black seal in half, the yellow disk, at room temperature, would turn to putty and rapidly expand into a thick but soft bubble that would envelop one person and protect them from falls from even the highest altitude. You would then used a piece of the seal to pop the bubble from the inside freeing yourself.

It was a great invention that replaced both parachutes and life vests alike in tropical places, it saved many lives, could be produced from recyclable material and was very straight-forward to use with only one design problem that was still being ironed out by the company producing it. It only worked in room temperature and above hence why it only took of in tropical countries. And when stuff was good, people tended to copy it.

Baron had seconds, he had broke the seal but, with dead eyes, all he was staring at was a gooey yellow blob that was crawling over his palm. The putty wasn't expanding fast enough and the world flashed before his eyes as the bright and wonderful future it had promised was snatched away. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, he wanted to get angry and just before the explosion, he snapped his fingers.

Boom blinked but the world was still black. Scrunching his brows together he took account of his surroundings.

"I'm in a yellow ball and its dark," he said testing his voice. "And my back hurts."

A moment of silence when no one answered. "I should probably get out," he added.

Shifting around in the claustrophobic space he discovered that the sphere could only accommodate his current position with very little lee way. Patting the floor all he could feel was some sand.

After a few seconds of being annoyed the blood finally flowed to his brain and he remembered what had happened, bringing a list of important things to his mind.

There were two explanations as to how they were shot down. Either they got hit just before they went past the barrier or they thing that hit with something inside the barrier.

Both options weren't that concerning as he could feel that they were inside the acres that made up Boom Mansions grounds. That meant that if they got shot from outside the thing that shot couldn't get in and if they got shot from the inside that thing would probably be dead in the minutes he had passed out as the only way they could have been in was to hide and sneak, and that was a hard thing to do when people know the trajectory of the rocket you just launched.

Top of this list was the fact that the place where sharp seal was supposed to be was replaced by sand.

With the limited room he had he snapped his fingers and willed a needle to be between his thumb and forefinger. After making sure he wasn't holding the sharp end he lined it up to the wall and pricked. Immediately the thin inner portion collapsed, the sphere got marginally bigger and slime was splashed at him all all sides. This was great except for the fact that the it was still dark.

Unusual, Boom thought knocking on the wall of the sphere. It was solid. The man took a moment to rationalize and find an explanation to the happening and the slime was starting to pool around his knees when it hit him.

Expired disc, he though and then. I got scammed.

The hardened bubble suddenly shuddered and cracked letting in some rays of light come in and making Boom jump hitting his head on the low ceiling. The crack suddenly burst open sending shrapnel of hardened rudder his way and forcing him to squint at the bright light. A hand then yanked him out and he was standing in the middle of a forest.

Blinking in the light he started to panic at the thought that someone had actually broken into the grounds only for it to die down when he recognized Saren, who was still holding onto his shirt and had a cellphone on the other hand, was the one who pulled him.

"We got scammed," Boom stated looking at his bubble that looked unsurprisingly like a black rock.

"Twice," the backup expounded pointing at a smoking half a billion silver jet a few meters away, its metal glowing hot red and melting into bubbling slag that hardened before it hit the ground. A part of the jets right side was missing making it tilt. "That's some terrible magic metal," Saren sniffed.

The part of the jet where the only room had been was a gaping hole. Boom pulled away from Saren to survey the area. Injured animal headed servants were grouped under a big tree, all the luggage had survived and was being pulled into the open. In the distance ambulance sirens could be heard.

Boom turned back to Saren who was talkibg on the phone, "Saren? Where's Baron?"

With a serious face she replied, "I'm working on it."

She had panicked and ran for it when the ball landed a ways behind her. The teen, almost instinctual, stopped. She had seen and even used these things before and they weren't supposed to be charcoal black and without a moments hesitation she double back towards it.

THUD!

She jumped a little at the sudden sound, stopping in her tracks again to hastily looked around the forest.

THUD!

She flinched, then realized that the sound came from the ball.

The side of the sphere crumbled and smoke poured out from the inside. A boy of about fourteen years old stumble out. His hair and clothes were smoldering and his skin looked blistered, in his hand was a broken pair of sunglasses. He took a few hasty steps away from the sphere before doubling over with a coughing fit.

"Hey - hey kid!" The teen, her voice filled with panic, ran do his side and held him so that he wouldn't fall to the ground. "Help? Help! Help!?"

"我想我自焚," the boy said looking up.


End file.
